User talk:Ralnon
Welcome! Hi Ralnon -- we are excited to have Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Thar! (A creepy bear's quote, hehe) Hi, my name is PsykoReaper, you probebly know me from my fanfics...well, probebly not the Bleach one cause that stinks on ice, but probebly the Batman one...which is set in the Teen Titans universe, mind you, probebly the Ben 10 one, but that is too young to be remembered, and don't quote me on the Rosario+Vampire thang, cuz that's Dark Angel's solo project and I only spell check it because HE IS A VERY BAD SPELLER! LOL! Anywho, I ave a question, since the Teen Titans series hardly indulged (and by hardly, I mean NEVER) in the other thangs in the DC Universe, so if it is not any truble... Can I make the stuff from other titles (like Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hellblazer, etc.) and make it what they would be like in the Teen Titans universe? (Dodges bullets) I know that seems stupid, but they need attention too, just sayin'...juuuust sayin'... PsykoReaper 11:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooo goodie-goodie! That would be fine, but I have a dark mind, so CHILDREN BEWARE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! -Trademark laugh, not really trademark, but whatever... PsykoReaper 15:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Infobox/Character Do u know how 2 make character infoboxes, cause I might need one for creating characters, it be a lot easy. PsykoReaper 15:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Good news, everyone! I found the Template:Infobox character, and I changed it to meet the wiki's tone! PsykoReaper 17:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Voice Actors Should we add voice actors? I knw that they won't be really them, because the chances of Teen Titans, which is very hard to hear, coming back to the tube is 9.4%. So, it would just be fun to add voice actors so that we can better understand the characters...but I want your opinion first... PsykoReaper 13:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I am tryin' my best to get the word out, it's gonna take a while, I mean, the first Wiki I was on, the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, was not that big, but it grew! Remember, it took Bruce Cambell a long time before he became famous...in my mind... Beaurocrat PsykoReaper, I like! Thank you for makin' me a beaurocrat, but what about the voice actor thang? Is it a cool idea, or a stupid idea? PsykoReaper 13:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Reply Be made admin? Ok. The logo's fine, but the "Fan Fiction Wiki" is quite weak though. Didn't even notice it when I came here. I have a lot of things to do around the day, but I'll probably be active here. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Marvel! I love Marvel, but not that much lately. It seems that they are selling out because they are making kid-friendly versions of our beloved characters. Like that Hulky Pulky thang, it was a copmlete insult to the Incredible Hulk! Although, my favorite characters are Deadpool and Carnage, the awesomest characters ever! PsykoReaper 11:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) PAINT NO GOOD!!! I need help, I am only good at drawing at Paint, and not Microsoft Paint, I mean the one found on your desktop when you get a computer. ANd yet, Wiki sites will not let me upload those files, hlep please? PsykoReaper 18:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) +O+ Im suprised. But I start my first day of highschool tomorrow ( T-T ) so I wont be able to come on as usually as i normally would. And as for the featured user thing on the Bleach wiki, its really only due to RP's. But ummmm thanks. I've never actually been....important before. I'll try to make a character right away but please give me a bit. I neeed inspiration in order to make a character. Uhhhh thanks again....Oh, and i'll keep my language in check. I pwomise.--Watchamacalit =D 18:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oooooh i forgot to tell you, teen titans is on Cartoon Network again! I'm watchin it right now! Starts at 1:30 eastern time and ends at 3:00.....Eastern time. See ya round!--Watchamacalit =D 18:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Favor hay, im Yina. u probably havant heard of me because im like a toatal backround user here.:D i need a favor. i need u to edit my wikia i created. its called Yin Yang Yo! fan fiction wikia, and it needs editing! (badly.) if u dont like Yin Yang Yo!, and u dont want to edit it, its ok. i dont realy mind... PLEASE EDIT IT! IM DESPRIT!!! --Yina 00:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi im another user of this wiki. i noticed that the user yina was receiving admisitrative powers, i believe that althou my opinion really doesn't matter for u i guess, is my duty as user to tell this. for me Spades neil is best qualified to be a mod than yina, u can see all over the wikia. thx--NightBird 01:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Ralnon, but I'm inclined to agree with Nightbird. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :) AWWW! u just made my day! i was haveing a real bad day today, but u just made it way better! thank you!!!(and yes, i ecsept the offer for admin!!!) --Yina 22:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, Mr. Ralnon. You may or may not have heard of me, but I am an active user on this wikia, and I've written LOTS of articles in a short time. Please, could I become an administrator, because so many are, like, not active anymore? Thanks A LOT (if you say yes)! ^_^ Unfallen717 21:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Histeria Ralnon i am NightBird, an Admin. I have to sadly contradict this issue now. We have an excess of Administrators, to such a small base. Many of ur Administrative team are inactives, our core of admin team Psyko, Max Jordan, Watchamalit, myself are the only actives and working admins for a long time, Spades Neil has been gone by a long time, Yina the one you gave the Admin power too. We need a Merit system to give Adminship, and not Give it away that easily. Sir with your permission i have to protest against Unfallen717 receiving Admin for the following reason *Lack of experience and possible motivation (he has admitted he really has never been a wikia admin on any other wikia and simply just wishes to be one, instead of real desire to improve the wikia) *The Active Admin team is fully working and is hadling this wikia correctly *We aren't needing any more Admin now *Some user might protest by him receiving it (Other user ask for admin too) *Me and Psyko are working on a Merit system right now to grant Admin Thank by the time NightBird (talk) 22:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL, NIGHTBIRD. seriusly, dude, is this any of ur business, yo? yea, it DOES seem weird that ralnon could give YINA admin powers, AND when she didn't ask for them. seriusly, mr. ralnon, no offense, but im not gonna suck up 2 u like these guys do, im just being honest: i really do want admin powers. *i have made over 100 edits here now, and im gonna make a lot more in the future *half the "admin team" is gone from this wiki, how often does, like, the satanist neil guy u made admin, and yina, edit anyway? 1nce a month? AND u dont remove their powers? *which user might? what user asked for admin, dude? *i didnt know about ANY system. *there is NO fixed limit to admin number on ANY wikia. as many as needed/wanted. mr. ralnon, plz, just give me a chance. i mean, by the time u read this, it might bE MONTHS after i post, lol. if ur not here, then y let this wiki run? I mean, its cool n and all, but, plz, no offence, but, humbly, in personal own OPINION, i write a bit better and more than most ppl do here. dude, dont get all tight, cmon, evry1 here gives THEIR opinion on lots of stuff. plz, just consider it, kk? ty. ^_^ Unfallen717 23:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Ban who? Me and psycho weren't meaning that unfallen needs to go we meant some of his works ethics... I have recalled that he is a good user and everything. We were talking about some issues involving many articles in the wikia, many don't have to do Teen titans so often we end up having ramdom articles, even myself have contributed to it. We wouldn't ban him for something that can be solved easily. Even is not "issue" or a concern, I just had to point it out due to some events on certain wikiA which ended in unfairness for other users. Bleach fan fiction had a similar problem but solved it in the less logic way... They lost two good users by that issue. As u recognized I have been working to improve the wiki along side what I call the core admin team, max Jordan, watchamalit, and psykoreaper . Sadly we still are growing to a larger community and need to point out matters that could become giant issues if not attentd, one example is this if another user saw the anti-satanic stuff mentioned here and by some destiny paradoxy he is satanic we might be having a issue of the worst kind, a religious one. We of course want to avoid that so we are taking some measures but we have nerver intented to ban unfallen 717. NightBird (talk) 05:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) dude, its not satanic or anti-satnaic, lol. even spades neil hasnt commented here (we dont even know each other, we NEVER got a prob with each others works, though), sigh, but u guys do. its kinda neutral bout religion, rlly, it is. some (ahem, maybe MOST) wikis dont allow satan worship stuff, but u dont like anti-satanism stuff, which it aint...lol. ralnon, serius, man, u gotta, like, try 2 striaghten up ur wikia, man...ty for advice, though, even though IM STILL NOT AN ADMIN! srry, mr. ralnon, just a lil mad. srry. Unfallen717 22:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That's true... But, his work has nothing to do with Teen Titans, it should be in a book or something. It's just stories about angels and satanists, no offense, but I don't remember anything like that in DC, well, except maybe in Hellblazer, but if he made a good page for John Constantine and other Hellblazer characters, then I might be a little impressed... Also, where is Dinosapien, did I scare off another one!? I always do that! LOL PsykoReaper 18:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) dude, who freaking cares bout whehethr u LIKE my works? i might not liek urs, but i dont say anything bout it. u said "i gotta go", that was just...werid + random from a guy i dont know, lol...o.O besides, i cant make hellblazer chars. here, not without breaking nighbird's copyrite rules...as i said on nighrbird, theres LOTS of stuff bout angels + demons, stranger, spectre, zauriel, blue devil, trigon, trigon's sons, raven, the presence, the voice, phanthom stranger, asmodeus, comet, twilight, azazel, world war 3 arc, everything's based off of christian + satanist things, lol. go email Dc comix if u dont think so...theyll help ur memory (if u rlly read dc at all)...if they ever get bac 2 u....look, i dont wanna make a big deal outta this, lol, but ur guns of the patriots, might be rlly awsome and sick, but...nah, it aint teen titans stuff either. sides, i am a new user here, like NIGHTBIRD told the ralnon dude...sides, whats the deal with hanohano leeaving, lol? did u guys scare him off, or something? queencobra, hano, even nightbird got stuff like my stuff...sigh...and u guys dont think satan chars. might offend christians...? great wiki u made here, guys. ^_^ Unfallen717 22:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Satanism and Whatnot From the looks of the content on this wiki, I'd say it should be a DC fanon. Why? Well, I highly doubt that parents would let their children watch things that contained Satanism, cursing, succubi, etc. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I really don't feel like spelling it out. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) admin dude, dude, mr.ralnon, plz. ive been waiting. nightbird says he might be gone FOREVER. yea, i went all, like, dont go, yo, y u go all of sudden? but if he wanna go, just let him. (hes not ONLY 1 to go, so...lots of ppl laeve here, yo, a bit sad, no fense, ralnon...) dont worry, ill make MORE and MORE edits, yo, lol, n THEN can u plz, PLZ, make me an admin? (i mean, psykoreaper sed on talk he might go too, and that nanonano guy went 2, fighting with THEM, lol, can u believe it>?) plz, it just makes NO sense for me to NOT get admin. yina and neil's admin, but they dont freaking come on now. plz, ralnon, plz? dude, even the watchamalit dude said so, ur wiki, no fense, is pretty mesed up, n maybe by some ppl here. plz, ralnon? PLZ? PLZ? (kk, ill stop now, just think bout it, now really no1 here, only me active, and maybe max n watch, but no 1 else). plz, mr.ralnon, sir, plz. ill do my best to help ur wiki. Unfallen717 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gay Yu-Gi-Oh card: Change of hearts! I was thinking to leave the wikia, i decisted of that idea...if i leave i am sure the wikia will never get to his fully potencial. I am not leaving but to make sure this wikia will function i want some changed that i will implement soonly *Reduction of the Administrative branch, is time to do what we had to do but ignored it, time to cut persons that aren't helping the wiki from Admin or Bureucrat power *If Psyko at any moment leaves the wikia, Max jordan and myself becomes co-op Head Admins * A expressed policies that specificly states different issues that will replace the current Wikia rules, the Policies will be made by the Admin who didn't lost their powers in the reduction *A aproved standard Admin merit system that count with the following #Don't count on number of edits, if edits are that important people will make trash articles to have more edits #Allow no personal repercutions but allows current admin to respecfuly give their opinions #No friend Favors for Admin #3 points that needs to be made emphazis to be an admin, Activity in the wikia, public relationship (not a Assh*le with others), and quality of works #Senior Admins have more power than newer one *Admins can't flame or they lose their adminship NightBird (talk) 00:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) dude, what r u talking about? u sed u were gonna go, posted the notice, and now ur back...sigh. welcome back, tho. but like, y senior admins have MORE power, plz, why? not fair, lol...sides, quality of works is kinda stupid 2, no fense, i mean, its really OPINION, u no? dude, y NOT count no. of edits? thats just not fair to watch. and max and others, dude. and im guessing calling my stories anti-satanism mumbi-jumbo, that i should, like, go, aint assh*ole talk? "Head admins" just dont work, yo. ALL user r spposed 2 be EQUAL, even admins. even ralnon isnt allowed to, lol, to evrything he likes, like ban evry1 here...at least, i sure hope no 1 user can do that.... sides, i said we SHOULD redude admins, but u went all, no, lol, we rlly cant....srry, dude. sides, yina + neil HAVE helped wiki, dudes, it just aint fiar to removetehir powers if their just taking a lil brake, u know? srry, dude, remeber, u shouldnt make these BIG new rules by urself. ralnon shouldnt make all rules either. (MAYBE GIVE ALL POWER 2 ME, YEA!) srry, srry, lil crazy, but cmon, psykoreaper goes like that 2, so trying to copy, lol, hes actually pretty awsome, his randomneess and stuff, u know? anyway, this wiki is...rlly not getting lotsa ppl...just saying, guys... Unfallen717 00:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) and, dude, if ur coming back, at least remove site notice, kk? Unfallen717 01:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Situation Hey Ralnon, Max here, things aren't looking good here in ttff wikia. nightbird and Psykoreaper leaving the wikia, only me, Watchamacalit and Unfallen717 here. I don't know what to do if they leave, me, Nightbird, and Psyko have a RP in progress. When I first discovered this wikia, I was excited that I get to edit my own character. (the rest soon followed) adding the apprearance and history and powers and abilities. But now this happens. I don't know what to do. I'll help out on the wikia. Max Jordan 00:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) personal questoin (kinda, i guess) look, dude, no fense or anything....but, and i think we ALL r a lil curious, u know....u dont HAVE 2 say, mr.ralnon, sir, but, plz, if u could, whats, like, ur religion? so, like, i + evry1 try not to like offend u or anything, kk? just ondering, u know, u sound rlly...well, i dont know what, dude, so, like, TELL US! (plz, mr. ralnon, dont get all tight or ffended, plz, plz, kk?)...^_^ Unfallen717 00:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ralnon I doubt I could help you with that. I don't think alot of people has been arguing, maby just about the adminship rules and stuff. Some people are quitting here, probably because this wikia isn't one of the best. Alot's been going off track, and may not have much to do with Teen Titans at all. I'm on-and-off so I'll not be here every day, but I won't quit. At least not yet. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 21:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Administration Hello, Ralnon. It's been a while since I spoke to you directly, and with such a polite tone. I understand some of my comments might be regarded as "sticking my head in where it doesn't belong", or something along those lines, but I find it impossible for people to discuss something without me stating my personal opinion as well. Concerning my previous statement, it wasn't precisely that I hated everyone making the mature content, I was just pointing out that this wiki is for the actual animated Teen Titans show, and not for their comic books, and not entirely related to DC. I really don't mind the content. In fact, I LOVE it. That's why I didn't point it out to you. Conversion over to a DC fanon wikia may be preferable, as this issue would no longer occur. >> But it doesn't really matter, I suppose. Now then, I've read you going "I don't know who promoted Spades Neil and Yina to administration, but it was'' not'' me." Ah, yes, well, I'm not sure if you're covering for me or something, but it was me. I apologize, it was a very large lapse of judgement. I wasn't sure who I should've promoted to admin, or if I should've promoted anyone at all, and the constant bickering about it was very... ANNOYING. So I thought that might've been a way to fix the problem. I, once again, apologize. So, bringing myself to the conclusion of this message, I would like to, if it's actually possible, relinquish my administrative rights. I've done nothing in comparison to Nightbird or Max Jordan, even though I've been an admin a much longer time. To be honest, I can't see why you would've made me an admin in the first place. I was apalled that you would even consider it. Now then, let's summarize: *I appointed Spades Neil, Yina, Max Jordan, and Nightbird to administration. Please, ban me if you must. I deserve it anyway. *I would like to relinquish my administrative rights. I'm too lazy to be an admin. *I don't really care what people make here, as long as it doesn't disgrace DC by being utterly pathetic trash. Please keep in mind that even though I wish to relinquish my adminstrative rights, this doesn't mean that you should suddenly appoint Unfallen717. I have nothing against him personally, but... I dunno. I don't like the way he talks on usertalks. >> If he can type so well in his articles, then why not do it all the time? Ugh, nevermind. Do what you must. I apologize for my stupidity. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 23:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad at you. Or anybody for that matter.. well, that's not entirely true. But anyway, I got over you banning me a very long time ago. I just thought that I was a little too... stupid with my powers and deserved to be banned or un-admined. Nanohano, PsykoReaper, and myself had an arguement on another wiki, and after that, they were doing a cleanup, so all of PsykoReaper's work there was deleted. Him cursing out and and saying that he'll find and make this admin scream most likely did not help the situation. A similar thing happened to Nanohano, but he left willingly. To adress the second thing, no, I am not leaving. I'm always active, ever watching. I'm just a little lazy and don't feel like making characters sometimes. But, I, as pitiful as it may seem, have nothing else to do. Well, then again, I did just dig out my N64 and start playing The Legend of Zelda. "Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Uhm, the way he talks doesn't make me mad or anything. He can talk however he wishes. I just have a little bit of trouble understanding people who talk like that since all their sentences... seem to run together... ... Is that it? I think it is. It's been nice talking to you Ralnon. Unfallen717 would make a good administrator, I think. So if you wish, please appoint him. As for your comment concerning the featured users list... there aren't really many users to be featured.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 18:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Guns of the Patriots Hey Ralnon, can we like reset part and/or the whole RPG? Max Jordan 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Active Hello! I am Yina. I noticed a few people where saying i was not active, But i am ALWAYS active. Sometimes i cannot get on a computer, but i assure you i am on vary mutch, so please do not do something weird to me.Yina 00:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Conclusion why no body listen! -_- I said i will explain the whole thing to Psyko in the nearly future... i was giving a heads up with the messages...! Anyways i am waiting Psyko to appear and explain to him -_- If u want i will explain to u... now with the categories The problems with Fan Fic are that sometimes user are way to much free. The categories should be maintained as simple as possible, at least till we have a fully fuctional category policy. My point is the following, due to our lack of easy-to-follow rules we have troubles all over the place. We go from a hole to another one... let me give you one example of why categories should be regulated Just with my little number of articles i could have the following Categories * Darknight Corp member * Savernyan * Ex-Savernyan military member * Aura control * Shooter (and i could keep going...) The point is that if we don't regulate them we might have 1,000 that will not help us at all. besides making some troubles The category Unfallen might make sense for Unfallen717, If other user think that it should be not Unfallen but Angel then he begins to jabber on this, next we have two user hating on each other. I repeated till we don't have to policies needed then we will bring Anarchy to the wikia. Also the doctrine i mention is not a rule as i explained to Unfallen is a personal idea i will supportNightBird (talk) 19:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Anarchy without Rules I guess this wikia is already toring itself apart.... NightBird (talk) 19:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) We simple need to make things clear. We need the policies now or never Ralnon, if we don't we as i said before will be going from a hole to another hole, then to a more deep hole. As you said we have just less than a handful of people left so why we would need more Admins? or shall we give it no anyone that comes so they can stay? My major point is let's make the policies now or we will be having an ALLFF wikia soon that will be as good as other failed wikias...NightBird (talk) 19:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) NightBird Doctrine (Excerpt from what i will write to Psyko, when he is online) ...We might have not being centred to TT, but i really don't care about Roleplays and Fan Series. Is a Fanon wikia so that's another part. What i care is having all ramdom articles here, Not every things must have a teen titan but must be in the Teen Titan universe were Robin is Dick Grayson, were the Teen Titans' villians exist. as mentioned before i don't mind Roleplays and Fan series having nothing to do with TT, but if we are making characters that are just be here because they found this wikia first instead of Dcfanon.wikia.com well there things change. Take Knightmare for example i am planning to change him to do more with Teen Titans, but if Knightmare had no relation with the TT universe should he be here? Savernya and other of my characters will be more in the TT universe. I really don't care if a character is a god, a demon, an angel or whatever his/her creation wants it to be even if is not related with the actual teen titans team, but as long as is in TT universe i don't mind. ...Is like when in a Naruto fanon wikia some comes and begins to write pokemon. total clash. (There is more like explaining about DC characters tranformed to TT universe..etc) NightBird (talk) 19:27, March 6, 2010 (UTC) dude, dude, calm urself, i dont find any prob with the new compromise ralnon gave, lol. u said ur gonna go, dude, and u come back 1 hour latr and make this...? sigh...mr.nightwing, dude...cmon, plz...watchamcalit DID give u ur admin powers, yo, i talked to the guy; hes cool. but, plz, what do u wnat, rlly? now he wants 2 quit, cuz he think he shouldnt have given so many syosp powers... no 1 else is complaning bout categories + this stuff, dude...no fense, but is it us or u whos tearing wiki apart? plz, man, just chill...and, ps, y u delete talk pg.? me + watch + max + mr.ralnon dont WANT u 2 go, dude, just that, if u wanna go cuz u think my work's 2 crappy, u can, like, anytime, man...plz, dude, lets just chill,kk? Unfallen717 19:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Doctrine It depends If we decide to introduce the Teen Titans later in the RP or the next one. But that 's my opinion. Max Jordan 21:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Drowning in chocolate It looks like Nightbird really left. Ugh. Should I make up some rules then? It wouldn't be very hard. It's not that every character has to be related to the Teen Titans, or part of the Teen Titans in some way. People can make other teams, other races.. Every RP or story on the site shouldn't have to somehow include Teen Titans. I, myself, dislike using canon characters. I'm afraid I'll ruin them, or somehow use them in a manner that does not match their personality and fighting style. Let me give you an example of what I'm talking about. I'm sure you've heard of Onomatopoeia? If not, look him up. He's my favorite guy. He hunts non-superpowered superheroes. He could fit into the Teen Titans universe. As could other people's characters. Not every single story has to fit into Teen Titans. That's why I suggested making this a DC fanon. To remove such limitations from everybody's mind. Now, appearantly Nightbird left because "we just hand out administrative status to anyone to make them stay". Now, we won''t be giving it to anyone. Even if a current admin leaves, I'm not going to be giving it to anyone. I suggest you do the same. I've been on the top of the featured users list on the Bleach Fanon, for... Since summer. Did anyone give me admin rights? No. Do I want any? Not really.'' As I always seem to do, here's the main points of my message. #I'll take on the responsibility of writing policies, if required. And then you can make ammendations. #No more adminship. To anyone. #Things don't necessarily have to be directly related to the Teen Titans, but should still fit there in some small way. By the way, Ralnon, if you don't mind me saying... You're extremely out of touch with the wikia.. I mean, you can't just come back and pretend you know what's going on, because it's really obvious you don't. I'm sorry, just pointing it out. If I'm wrong, please, show me. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 16:10, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Attacks Apparently unregistered contributor attacked your page, and talk page. I was just passing by to say Max Jordan something when i noticed the content. I reverted the vandalism and banned the contributor for 6 months NightBird (talk) 22:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ... ... I really do not know how to put this. PsykoReaper... I will make this very clear and I will only say this once. He should be banned. On every wikia. Everywhere. He is rude, loud, impulsive. Like a spoiled child when he doesn't get his way. I can't explain my extreme distaste for him. His characters leave a lot to be desired as well. While they may look like they have a lot of content, but simply get rid of his line breaks, and you'll have barely two lines in each section. Not to mention the way he suddenly switches sides in arguements, AFTER SUCKING YOU IN TO ONE, LEAVING YOU STRANDED ON A SIDE HE CREATED. -Cough- Anyway, please, you have not offended me in at all. I was just pointing out that you don't usually make any edits for weeks, and then try to help the wikia without fully understanding the problems behind it. I wish we could just convert this wikia into a DC fanon. I love this wikai. And I value you as part of the community here. Your kind and calm disposition leaves me stunned about how you handle situations, where I would just leave it alone. And I am aware I said he would be a decent candidate. But since I've already appointed... a bunch of people, I'm starting to think that maybe my opinions concerning such matters should be disregarded. -__-U So I apologize for any offense I may have made. I'm just incredibly blunt. >> The person who just got past the spot he's been stuck on in Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time for eleven years, ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 00:19, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. That. And no, it's not what I meant to do all along. To be honest with you, I'm bipolar, if that explains some things. I get how you feel about the wiki. I changed my mind. We'll simply make this wiki a DC fanon, okay? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:13, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop the pitty party. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. If anybody, it was me, with my wild approval of administrators. Now then, I won't be leaving. I'll continue to edit here even if no one else does, and if we do get anyone else to come, I'll greet them warmly. Maybe I can coax my girlfriend (-BRAG-) into joining. She has a wikia account. Not that she uses it much.. Anyway, please, rest assured, I'll do everything in my power, my awesome, limitless, omnipotent power to keep this wikia from crumbling. You have my word, for whatever it's worth. Now then, I have an english project due on tuesday, a math quiz due.. tomorrow, as well as an essay, so by wensday... Who am I kidding? Tomorrow, because I'll rush the english project that's worth 60% of my grade last minute and still get a 96, I'll revise Psyko's rules, and make them seem more appropriate. Goodnight, friend! I'll see you later! ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 03:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree with Watchamacalit, PsykoReaper has to go. He turns every little comment and incident into a full blown war, and after the dust clears keeps a vendetta on you. He personally wants we booted off the wiki and/or slaughterd in my sleep. Fact is I can't get anything done if he keeps declaring that he alone can make pages about other DC characters. I know alot of people are complaining about using other DCs in a Teen Titans wiki, but I defend it, they are necessary for my fan series on the sit. Anyways, other people might like him, but he is no good as an administrator. Its up to you alone Ralnon, if he stays or goes, I'm just stressing my opinion. WolfRisingSun 15:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) TT to DC I really didn't mind changing the wikia to a DC fanon, but i think the reason i left was you kinda overpassed the Admins. U make unfallen admins without consulting all the other in a democratic votation, although u insisted in all User equal, u didn't though that that while. Wouldn't be mess up, if a TTFF.wikia.com is a dc fanon? i mean the address might be misleading to find for other usersNightBird (talk) 00:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) First of all i am not coaxing anyone to join the wikia i made, even i told you i cosidering deleting, my point is this one. TTFF.wikia.com becomes DC fanon, the address wouldn't match, aside this aren't yourself killing your own point? If there's still a Dc fanon wikia, then if ur turning this in a Dc fanon wikia, aren't the same in both case? I really didn't get when u said that i don't like you...U can say i don't like you till you heard me saying it, if i don't like someone i say it clear and loud. Second of all i made the DC wikia cuz i couldn't find the other wikia, i was like "Oh great they delete it now!" decided to create that one then when i just clicked create wikia, i remenber it wasn't Dcfanon.wikia.com, but DCfanfiction.wikia.com, so i decided to play around with the colors to see if i could get an effect i was looking for. summarizing *You just invented i don't like you *The DC wikia was just effect of destiny and a mistake *I deleted everything i had in signal of protest... if you are asking why (I forgot to put the sign in my userpage) NightBird (talk) 03:48, March 8, 2010 (UTC) its kk ur doing kk, mr.ralnon. u kinda speak u know...TOO MUCH like adult, lol? but, dude, cmon, its a wiki of a kids (+ maybe teenager, i guess) cartoon. and, yea, lol, u did take a bit TOO LONG (what was it, 2, 3 weeks) bfore u made me an admin. but, yo, other than that, ur doing kk. lol, there was a frigging VANDAL? agaisnt U? lol, some1 vandalized my articles, 2, lol, (not talk pg, just articles, with lotsa crap, u know...) but its kk, their banned now. dude, dude, calm down, dont like, cry or anything just cuz nightwing man's gone, yo. ill be here for u FOREVER, MAN (no homo, lol), but, serius, more user than u think think ur, like, good for the creator of wiki, dude. i mean, its aint my business, yo, at first, but he said he left cuz of ME. so, kk...and now u sed HE sed that hes gonna make new wiki to place urs...well, didnt see THAT comin, man...if its only cuz of me...whoa, i rlly feel bad, man...srry for pissing u with admin stuff...nevr thought he hated us both so much for it, tho...sigh...nightwing's gotta calm down...but, yea, hes kk, too...i guess...Unfallen717 21:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ^^' I won't be leaving. Right now I'm researching Psychokinetics for my character Matt. Please, rest assured, I won't be leaving. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Protest and Dislike plus Vandalism As i told you i have nothing agaisnt you, if i have disliking feeling about someone is Unfallen717, that's all. Protesting isn't disliking If we are handing out Adminship just to make people happy, and make them stay then i would protest even more. Don't confuse this with Dislking, when i write in your page "I dislike you" then u can state i do so. I don't dislike you Vandalism I was out in other matters when i passed by here, i had a feeling someone would get this change to dirt my name, enemies appear when your gone. I saw the Vandalism i blocked the person inmediatly, still i kept editing further. Even when the ban was current. If i don't like someone i make clear and loud so he/she can't see who i don't like, in so why would i leave a message without having the balls of saying my name? i THINK ur a good leader but you EXAGERATE the issues that might be left alone and be solved smoothly, if you didn't had touched the site notice i bet i would have the new and proper policies running in the wikia already plus a well made system of categories allowing user to create their own categories. You went and began jabber on this in so we have the new situation, later u gave Unfallen admin when in Psyko page i was stating my wishes to create a Merit system for future adminship (isn't this overpassing what you call equaly of all user?). Psyko might have gone thanks to all this. I decided to leave the wikia when i saw that U ignored me and still insisted on giving free adminship. The wikia just have less than 10 active users, will you give admin to anyone that comes to make them stay? if you do so u don't have a great wikia then. I really regret my mistake with the other wikia thou. NightBird (talk) 22:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ralnon don't take it bad, but if u wanna keep talking about this issue go ahead, and talk with yourself. ALMOST everyone on this wikia had already passed over the problem, everyone except yourself... I am not going to repeat it again. *I don't believe i am better than you, I don't hate you *The other Wikia was a mistake! *I already explained for the issue to watchamacalit, if you read that you will know my account, and serial other elements belonging to me were hacked. I had to beside begining a new account put more Anti-spyware on my computer... *If you need someone to tell you i am sorry, k, i am Sorry *Now please get over it...NightBird (talk) 21:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yina... When i posted the messaged i believed she was already made an admin If you read more, u will find the following message... i tot u were already an admin, sorry by the message--NightBird 00:44, December 17, 2009 (UTC) '' Actually i protested, but because i protested it didn't meant i was agaisnt Yina. As i made clear many times if i don't like someone i say it aloud, Although i was agaisnt Yina becoming an Admin, should i just hate Yina for that? Should i have rancor just because it didn't went my way? if my protest was not heard, well it wasn't. life continues, to show Yina i never had something personal agaisnt her i congrutulated her for that, although apparently she wasn't made an admin at the moment. so what for me was a way to show friendship, and camradery among the community, is seen as act that confuses people, just as you saw it. As i have stated here, I am not agaisnt free-ramdomness in Rpg, and Fan-series. If they want to write it, let it be. Teen Titans is in the Teen Titan Universe, so Totally Spies Characters should be here? Should we allow things from a parallel unrelated universe here? Teen Titan live in the Zombie Universe, no they don't, they live in the Teen Titan Universe. One example is the following, where was the JLA when trigon came to earth? my point is Don't mix things that shouldn't be mix. hence my example of Naruto and pokemon.NightBird (talk) 22:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Rules. I went over the wiki rules. Take a look at them and add anything, if you please. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Rules. I went over the wiki rules. Take a look at them and add anything, if you please. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) . . ... Thank you. Hey Ralnon, if I may suggest it, why don't you make a character? ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 22:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course, my friend, I, too, yearn for the joy of writing stories here, yet I am somewhat more busy now, and there are many wikis on Wikia I contribute to to. I am, however, writing stories on Microsoft Word currently, perhaps suitable for inclusion on this wiki; when I am done, I shall consider adding them here. Most of the my time here is devoted to settling issues on the wiki, and simply reading the variety of stories you have all excellently written here. There really are a decent amount of stories here; those of Spades Neil and Unfallen717 interest me in particular, though Zuanzuanfuwa has also created certain interesting articles, as have you and Yina, though I have no doubt the rest of your stories and characters are just as appealing and well-written. However, Watchamacalit, I have no doubt that among the users here, you are perhaps the most devoted and most hard-working editor on this wiki, having long deserved the honor of being Featured User. I am sorry for taking so long to respond; I am somtimes occupied elsewhere as well, Watchamacalit, though I am sure to come back at once should anyone here have any problem or query. Thank you, Ralnon (talk) 21:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Ralnon. I hope to hear from you soon. Though, I'm afraid I may not be on much or a while. I just got my N64 and LoZ:OoT baaaaack~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ Anyway, see you later. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 21:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Holy-Holy Holy-Holy is a account belonging to Nanohano, he used before moving completely here, just so you know. Wikia Spotlight Have you ever noticed the wikia ads around this wikia for other wikias? well we could have a ad in other wikia to incrase our flow of new users. I am trying to form a group to work on the wikia and make it have the requirements that are needed for the spotlight. If i get green light from other Admins i will form a team and make the drive. I had this idea for a long time and that's why i proposed many changes. Just tell me if you believe we should give it a try. here's a list of the requirements, and things we have already. The benefits would be being more noticible in many other wikias and so we could gain more editors and you know that we need that! '''Best practices' When you request a spotlight, your wiki should follow these best practices: *The requestor should be either the admin, or link to a discussion with the admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. (Needed) *The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. (Needed) *The wiki should have a logo. *The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. (Done, that's why i was working on the mainpage a lot) *The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. (Needed) *The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. (Done) *The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. (Needed, I was working on this until Ralnon made me stop the Categorization Drive) *The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. (needed) *The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. *The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) (Needed) *The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. (Needed...) As you can see we can achieve all the requirements if we determine to do so! It would take us sometime but come on, we can do it! NightBird (talk) 20:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Best practice parts was taken from Help.wikia.com article "Wikia spotlight", it is the actual criteria for the Ads, Also the slim mainpage is preferable because all the other wikias have a whole page Mainpage. Mostly only well articulated and professional Wikias have a slim Homepage to show new editors "HEY look we have control over Monaco. we have prepared people here" a propaganda issue, not many active user the mainpage, MyHome is used more, Mainpage is more like the tail of a peacook, is for attracting purposes. The white line was a bug i was trying to fix. As i said before Without Rules is anarchy. Yina, Watcha had showed their aproval to the "Spotlight" proposition, that makes three Admins endorsing it. If another Admin join us we'll haveabout half the admin team inclined in favor. You need to give your opinion too. NightBird (talk) 20:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) PsykoReaper I can stand him anymore, I want him gone! He's is wrecking my own articles, adding unnecessary categories and links that screw up my fanfic. I want him gone, he cannot just dictate his will over anyother character in the DC universe. He deleted my voice actor choices to put in some obscure british comedians or musicians, who the heck knows, now he is personally rewritting my articles. DEAL WITH HIM, NO ONE MESSES WITH MY ARTICLES!!!! WolfRisingSun 22:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) PsykoReaper My opinion from before stands, do what you must. It isn't right for someone to stake a claim on every character from the DC universe.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 20:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) yo, r-man! r-man, chill! yo, dude! hows it hanging, homie? dude, dude, srry, i KNOW a few of my, like, newer pgs suck, kinda, u know, but, cmon, i was tired, lol. dude, about the psykoreaper dude...well, kinda sad, i guess, u were the 1st person to know him, and from his talk pg, looked like u chatted a LOT with him here bfore, man. but, yea, like, im kinda pissed at how he basically said, lol, i dont like his stories, he gotta go, lol. heh. nah, i dont mean to be, like, mean but...yea, maybe we COULD do without him, i guess...i mean, nightwing might not like unfallen chars, yea, but atleast he kinda keeps opinion to himself... i mean, he like a story, it go 2 featured article, HE thinks it like, sux, nah. sigh...dude, dude, mr.ralnon... i mean, dude, im not saying that vandal dude (any idea who he is yet? any1 on this wiki?) was rite, but ur wiki could use a few tweaks. dont get all fired up, yo, im kinda miffed at a few of nightwing's rules 2, i mean, yea, hes coolio n all, but...like, lol, the satanism thing...dude, dude, spadeneil's a satanist, kogone's a satanist, and psyko (from whats he written, go check out bleach, dude, i mean, yea, hes kk writer, actually, but...) is probably a satanist also...whoa, half community gone, half satanist, wonder y wiki has so few ppl, dude...(it WOULD be kinda like, sick, but creepy, if like, theres a satanist internet conspiracy, lol, like, jk, man, jk, but, still, kinda weird, just sayin, r-man...) actually, im kinda interested in satanism 2, so...o.O...its weird how, like so many... anyway, dude, HAVE A GREAT DAY! YEA! ^_^ Unfallen717 21:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ban him. Hi, i noticed youre massage to Watcha. you should ban Phyko. Me and him are doing a RPG, and its taking forever. he says he's somewhere else....Yina 21:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) new user name Hey Ralnon, Max here, just so you know, I changed my user name, I'm now Max117D. Max117D 22:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ralnon, is there a possible way of making my account Admin, I only changed the username, can you tell me plz? Max117D 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) dude mr.ralnon, plz, since u like "freedom" so much, can u plz tell other ppl not 2 edit on my pg? plz? i mean, its my pg, man...if u made rules like that, plz, tell me why....Unfallen717 21:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) FOUND OUR UR SECRET!!!! mr.ralnon, sir, dude, man, r-dawg, whatev u want me 2 call u, IVE TOTALLY FOUND OUT UR SECRET, DUDE! u made this wiki to secretly gather satanists, rite? RITE? i mean, just like christian wikis gather christians, RITE? cuz, like, theres a heck a lot of satanists here...and most satanists i know dont rlly like teen titans...so YOU must have got them all here (cough, cough, email). muhaahha! sly old dog, u....(no, no, its fine, wikia should allow it, man...i mean, freedom u talk bout, so THATS what u mean! ^_-) kk, dude, tell me, u got any decent satanic contacts for me? cuz im kinda interested in satanism also! rlly, i am; well, like i was kinda neutral bout religion, but its interesting, so... ^_^ Unfallen717 22:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC)